mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Child Monkey
'Child Monkey'https://twitter.com/BillFreiberger/status/677910239958581249 é um personagem secundário em Sonic Boom. Ele é uma criança macaco antropomórfico que resida na Bygone Island. Aparência Child Monkey é um macaco humanoide ligeiramente mais alto que o Walrus Child. Ele possui um pelo castanho claro com manchas marrons na cabeça, olhos laranjas, e castanho ao redor da boca e dos olhos, em seu torso dianteiro e no interior de suas orelhas. Ele também possui uma cauda meio longa, nariz achatado com coloração preta, uma cabeça grande arredondada, e orelhas redondas. Vestimenta Em vestimenta, ele usa luvas brancas, pulseiras verdes, uma mochila com a alça vermelha, grandes e largas meias verdes e sapatos de coloração cinza avermelhados com solas avermelhadas. Personalidade Apesar de não dizer, Child Monkey exibe um senso infantil de regozijar se, rindo abertamente para pequenas desgraças dos outros. Ele também é perceptivo, quando facilmente reconhecido que a Equipe Sonic foi deixar-se perder em sua tentativa de ser melhores modelos para ele. Ele também pode ser muito crítico e cético, como quando ele pensou sobre o Fotografia da Cabeça do Primata da Comédia não ser de si mesmo foi devido à forma como falsa representação que era, e tem mostrado uma atitude sarcástica. História Série de TV 1ª Temporada thumb|left|252px|Child Monkey e outros Aldeões assustados pelo plano de EggmanEm uma noite, Child Monkey foi com Lady Morsa e Walrus Child foram ao T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas.O Circo Chega à Cidade Com a venda de garagem, Child Monkey foi lá ver os produtos.A Política da Porta Fechada Ele estava no Vilarejo quando viu a chegada de Swifty o Rato, o que o fez ficar impressionado (junto de outros aldeões). Com isso, fez ele torcer para o rato, que mais tarde revelou que era um plano maligno incluindo vários Swiftys, que mais tarde, foram destruídos por Sonic.Velocidade Radical thumb|252px|Child Monkey e seu amigoChild Monkey estava no Centro do Vilarejo, quando de repente ele foi atacado pelo Anti-Bombeiro Bot. Antes que ele pudesse ficar incendiado, a Equipe Sonic o derrotou.Bichinhos de Estimação Em um dia, ele havia dinheiro para conseguir um lanche no Meh Burger.O Estagiário Andava com o Walrus Child quando Eggman atirou no pirulito do amigo, que o fez rir, mas depois atirou em seu sorvete, que seu amigo riu de si. Mais tarde, vendo a bola de barbante gigante, quase foi esmagado por pedras, mas a Equipe Sonic impediu.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|left|252px|Child Monkey no VilarejoQuando andava no Vilarejo, viu a horrível apresentação de Orbot e Cubot.Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? Em uma noite no Vilarejo, Child Monkey e outros aldeões foram atacados pela Mariposa Bot de Eggman, até que a Equipe Sonic os salvaram.Não Me Julgue Ele estava no Vilarejo quando Eggman começou à vender seu molho de tomate, onde ele vê Sonic ser zombado.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman No Robot Battle Royale veio, o Child Monkey participou e facilmente venceu o Vacuu-Fan 2000 de Knuckles, mas perdeu para o Hypno-bot de Tails.Robot Battle Royale O Child Monkey juntou-se mais tarde foi a uma excursão ao Covil do Dr. Eggman onde viu Sonic ser acusado do roubo, muito a seu choque.It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog thumb|252px|Child Monky vendo o filme de EggmanO Child Monkey depois se envolveu em uma cena de Eggman quando ele estava filmando um filme, onde ele escapou do Obliterator Bot com o Old Monkey. Poucos dias depois, ele veio para a estreia do filme no covil de Eggman, que foi um fracasso em nome de Eggman, quando o filme não conseguiu escravizar o público com o hipnotismo. O Child Monkey foi assim enviado embora com o resto.Eggman the Auteur O Chid Monkey mais tarde procurou um lugar para comer quando ele se envolveu na Battle of the Buns. Durante o período seguinte, ele trocou regularmente entre os estabelecimentos, dependendo de seus truques, antes de se estabelecer no Chez Amy até que Eggman o destruísse.Chez Amy thumb|left|252px|Child Monkey na prefeituraMais tarde, ele visitou o Meh Burger.Late Fees O Child Monkey foi mais tarde foi ver o Bro-Down Showdown ao vivo no Centro do Vilarejo, mas correu quando o Obliterator Bot atacou.Bro-Down Showdown Enquanto Knuckles serviu como vice-prefeito, o Child Monkey visitou-o várias vezes para ter projetos aprovados. No entanto, ele logo viu o Vilarejo cair no caos pelo abuso de poder de Knuckles.Mayor Knuckles O Child Monkey e os aldeões começaram atacados por robôs de Eggman desdobrados pela Sociedade do Relâmpago, até que a Equipe Sonic e Eggman pararam o ataque.Eggman Unplugged thumb|252px|Child Monkey junto de seu amigoAo ouvir que Sonic tinha chamado Mike o Boi de "apenas um cara", o Child Monkey acreditava que Sonic era insensível e repreendê-lo ao lado de aldeões de espírito de companheiro até que ele se deixou. Conforme a Sociedade do Relâmpago começou a perseguir os aldeões, porém, as tentativas do Child Monkey de obter ajuda de Sonic falharam. Quando o Child Monkey foi pego em uma estagnação de ovelhas iniciada pela sociedade, ele foi salvo por Sonic, que então manipulou a sociedade, as ovelhas e Eggman em um ataque, fazendo que ele percebesse que ele estava errado sobre Sonic. Porém, ele foi insultado por Willy Walrus.Just a Guy Chegando à assinatura de autógrafos do Primata da Comédia, o Child Monkey e o Walrus Child não ficaram impressionados com as fotos desatualizadas do primata. Quando Knuckles se tornou mais tarde uma celebridade para sua tendência de uma lata de lixo, o Child Monkey adoraria ter Knuckles para pegar sua tendência durante o tempo de fama.Late Night Wars thumb|left|252px|O Child Monkey na véspera de ano novoEventualmente, o Child Monkey e os aldeões foram atacados pelo novo Obliterator Bot de Eggman. Felizmente, a Equipe Sonic o derrotou, e o Child Monkey saudou os heróis como eles obtiveram o Greatest Role Model of All Time Award. Ele e o Walrus Child viram mais tarde a equipe lutar contra Eggman outra vez, mas D.B. Platypus limitou suas opções para tê-los aparecer como bons modelos para o Child Monkey (que não concordou com). Felizmente, o Child Monkey foi levado em outro lugar por Sticks para que a equipe pudesse lutar.Role Models Com a chegada da véspera de Ano Novo, o Child Monkey participou da festa no Centro do Vilarejo. Em meio a isso, Eggman usou sua Slow Motion Machine para diminuir o tempo o suficiente para ele vencer Sonic em algo antes do Ano Novo, embora o Child Monkey não tenha visto a vitória de Eggman como ela ocorreu muito rápido para ele ver.New Year's Retribution thumb|252px|Child Monkey vendo Dave ser preso inocentementeDepois de visitar outra vez o Meh Burger. o Child Monkey logo visitou o Puppy Con, onde viu o Dave o Estagiário sendo preso por causar um deslizamento de rochas que Eggman havia enquadrado.Fuzzy Puppy Buddies Outra vez no Vilarejo, o Child Monkey viu a tentativa triste de Dave o Estagiário de usar o Polvo Bot para um ataque a Sonic.Next Top Villain Testemunhando o problema de Eggman na estação de correios, o Child Monkey fugiu quando o médico convocou Decimator Bot. Pouco depois, ele riu ao ver a dança de Tails no Centro do Vilarejo, mas fugiu quando as forças de Eggman começaram um ataque.Tails' Crush Depois, ele veio para assistir a peça de A Rose Without Thorns, criada pela Equipe Sonic. Embora o Child Monkey apreciou a peça, uma tempestade estourou após o final, e fez aproveito da oferta de Sonic para procurar o abrigo na casa de Amy.Cabin Fever thumb|left|252px|Child Monkey assistindo Knuckles vs. CharlieEm sua próxima viagem ao Centro do Vilarejo, o Child Monkey viu Knuckles e o novo vilão Charlie lutando, com Knuckles emergindo vitorioso.Counter Productive Mais tarde, ele visitou o Meh Burger.Designated Heroes Quando o Child Monkey e o Walrus Child estavam com o Vendedor de Sorvete, T.W. Barker atacou com o Polvo Bot, fazendo-os correr para um local seguro.It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog 2ª Temporada thumb|252px|Child Monkey animado ao ver Tommy ThunderComo um fã de Tommy Thunder, o Child Monkey veio para a promoção do filme mais recente da estrela de cinema. Apesar de ter fugido quando Eggman atacou, ele voltou para anunciar a vitória da Equipe Sonic sobre Eggman. O Child Monkey também apareceu para ver Tommy depois que ele "venceu" o Obliterator Bot.Tommy Thunder: Method Actor thumb|left|252px|O Child Monkey e outros aldeões acabam com a máquina de EggmanDepois de assistir à inauguração da nova Fábrica de Tesouras Gigantes, o Child Monkey veio a ver as entrevistas de Sticks após ter recebido um noticiário popular de TV. Como Sticks admitiu que ela tinha se vendido para fora para a mídia, o Child Monkey foi inspirado por ela arrependida para lutar pelo "o poder". Ele e os aldeões começaram assim uma revolta breve e aleatória antes de se acalmarem e direcionados para destruir o último dispositivo de Eggman quando ele o mostrou.Nutwork O Child Monkey mais tarde estava no Centro do Vilarejo onde ele, a seu perplexidade, viu Sonic viajar a um outro plano da existência.Alone Again, Unnaturally thumb|252px|O Child Monkey controlado pelo DreamcasterMais tarde, ele assistiu ao Dia de Carreira e ouviu outras pessoas elaborarem suas carreiras.The Biggest Fan Outro dia, em uma noite, ele foi acordado por Sticks avisando sobre o Dreamcaster pela TV, mas não acreditou e foi preto do local de gravação do Primata da Comédia Show reclamar. Outra noite, ele acabou sendo controlado pelo Dreamcaster e obrigado por Eggman para construir o Super Slumber Satellite, mas graças à Sticks, foi libertado do controle mental.In the Midnight Hour Quando Tails mais tarde fez uma defesa para o Vilarejo, o Child Monkey elogiou a raposa em sua cerimônia de troféu até que Eggman chegou através de um buraco na defesa. Com a defesa de Tails falhando enquanto Eggman foi parado, o Child Monkey reprimiu Tails depois.Multi-Tails thumb|left|252px|O Child Monkey vê Eggman recrutar novos servosEnquanto no Centro do Vilarejo, viu Eggman estar contratando servos, mas recusou a oferta.Strike! Mais tarde ele foi inspirado a comprar algumas peças de Fuzzy Puppies e revender um deles para um comprador misterioso, sem saber que ele estava sendo manipulado por Orbot para um complô do mal.The Evil Dr. Orbot Quadrinhos Boom Shaka-laka thumb|122px|O Child Monkey no EggtoberfestChild Monkey estava entre os moradores que frequentam o Eggtoberfest do Dr. Eggman. Como Child Monkey participou no carnaval no entanto, Eggman cresceu vingativo sobre antipatia dele e dos moradores e definir o seu exército em solta sobre eles, o que a Equipe Sonic depois parou. , "Eggtoberfest" Aparições Galeria Trivia *Em Velocidade Radical, New Year's Retribution e The Biggest Fan foi visto dois Child Monkeys. *A mochila que ele usa é mesma de Walrus Child. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens secundários Categoria:Símios Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:C